criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Total Eclipse of the Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-first case of the game. It is the forty-sixth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in South America. Plot The Bureau went to Peru in order to intercept a SOMBRA agent. Jack, disguised as Adolfo Herrera, and the player were approached by Zoila Huanca during the solar eclipse in Machu Picchu. In the darkness of the eclipse, however, someone threw a tumi at Zoila's heart, starting a murder investigation. During the investigation, Elliot found El Rey's hacienda, which had been turned into a bed and breakfast before. Later on, Lars tried to arrest Asal Hawaa in Machu Picchu before Jack and the player intervened. They later found enough evidence to incriminate musicologist Claudio Aguirre in the murder. Claudio tried denying involvement but eventually admitted to killing her because she was in the way of staging a mutiny against SOMBRA. He exclaimed that he had formerly been a SOMBRA agent and that he was the "Wrath of God" who would take over the world by himself. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 50 years in prison. Post-trial, Jack and the player used a microchip they had placed on Asal to track her to the bus stop. There, she said that she was looking for El Rey. As Jack wanted to find him before Mossad did, they searched the hacienda and found a letter to El Rey from 1957. Per Dupont, it proved that El Rey had founded SOMBRA as an ideological club where he could share his own ideas and beliefs and that the sender of the letter believed in those ideas as well. Meanwhile, Michelle and the player went to the ruins and found a T-shirt proving Luzaguay's participation in the Olympic Games. The team interrogated the shirt's owner, Amaru Condor, who said that he wanted to sell the shirts during the games because he thought the Luzaguayan team were "athletic machines". The Bureau then headed to Brazil to protect the Olympics against SOMBRA's plans. Summary Victim *'Zoila Huanca' (stabbed in the chest with a tumi) Murder Weapon *'Tumi' Killer *'Claudio Aguirre' Suspects WEC46AsalH.png|Asal Hawaa WEC46JorgeP.png|Jorge Precio WEC46AmaruC.png|Amaru Condor WEC46SolsticeS.png|Solstice Spirit WEC46ClaudioA.png|Claudio Aguirre Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats rocoto chilis. *The killer speaks Quechua. *The killer has cochineal stains. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes C161S1A.png|Machu Picchu C161S1B.png|Incan Ruins C161S2A.png|Bus Stop C161S2B.png|Bus C161S3A.png|Hacienda C161S3B.png|Hacienda Living Room Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Machu Picchu. (Clues: Stained Photo, Victim's Body; Victim Identified: Zoila Huanca; New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) *Examine Stained Photo. (Result: Black Seeds) *Analyze Black Seeds. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats rocoto chilis) *Ask Asal Hawaa about her spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Machu Picchu investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bus Stop) *Investigate Bus Stop. (Prerequisite: Asal interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Clay Vase, Peruvian Hat) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Machu Picchu Photo; New Suspect: Jorge Precio) *Question Jorge Precio about his photo. (Prerequisite: Machu Picchu Photo restored) *Examine Clay Vase. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Solstice Spirit) *Ask Solstice Spirit about the suspicious vase. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Examine Peruvian Hat. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Victim's DNA; New Suspect: Amaru Condor) *Interrogate Amaru Condor about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's DNA identified under microscope) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed; Murder Weapon registered: Tumi) *Profile updated: Jorge is right-handed (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hacienda. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Smartphone, Wallet) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Claudio Aguirre) *Talk to Claudio Aguirre about the contents of his phone. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Profile updated: Claudio eats rocoto chilis) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Folded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Word Find) *Analyze Word Find. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Quechua; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bus) *Investigate Bus. (Prerequisite: Word Find analyzed; Clues: Crystal Skull, Victim's Backpack) *Examine Crystal Skull. (Result: Victim's Name) *Question Solstice about the crystal skull. (Prerequisite: Crystal Skull unraveled; Profile updated: Solstice eats rocoto chilis) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Jorge Precio's Badge) *Ask Jorge why the victim had his badge. (Prerequisite: Jorge Precio's Badge found; Profile updated: Jorge eats rocoto chilis and speaks Quechua) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Asal is right-handed *Investigate Incan Ruins. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Pan Flute, Statuette, Basket) *Examine Pan Flute. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (09:00:00) *Question Claudio about his gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Claudio is right-handed and speaks Quechua) *Examine Statuette. (Result: Hidden Camera) *Analyze Hidden Camera. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Asal about her spy camera. (Prerequisite: Hidden Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Asal eats rocoto chilis and knows Quechua) *Examine Basket. (Result: Chiffon Doll) *Talk to Amaru about the doll that looks like the victim. (Prerequisite: Chiffon Doll found; Profile updated: Amaru speaks Quechua) *Investigate Hacienda Living Room. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Velvet Lined Case, Broken Wood) *Examine Velvet Lined Case. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Target) *Analyze Target. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has cochineal stains) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Birth of Evil (4/6). (No stars) Birth of Evil (4/6) *Investigate Bus. (Available after unlocking Birth of Evil; Clue: Necklace) *Ask Asal why she's still in Peru. (Prerequisite: Bus investigated; Reward: 20 000 Coins) *Investigate Hacienda Living Room. (Prerequisite: Asal interrogated; Clue: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Letter to El Rey) *Analyze Letter to El Rey. (09:00:00) *Check on Asal's progress about El Rey. (Prerequisite: Letter to El Rey analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Machu Picchu. (Available after unlocking Birth of Evil; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Cloth Pieces) *Examine Cloth Pieces. (Result: T-Shirt) *Question Amaru about the Team Luzaguay t-shirt. (Prerequisite: T-Shirt restored; Reward: Pan Flute Necklace) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The name of the case is taken from Bonnie Tyler's song, "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South America